Ghost Hunt-The Coming Storm
by kiuno
Summary: A seal was broken, and the spirits was free to roam the living world again. Danger was coming to them. Will they be able to solve these mysteries before it was too late? The adventure of SPR will continue. "Being you as my brother is really difficult for me. People are looking down on me" "Forget about what they say. Whether I am or not, It's you who will create who you are."
1. Prolouge

GHOST HUNT: THE COMING STORM

Disclaimer: I don't own ghost-hunt

Story1: The Lock-up ghost

Prologue:

"Uwah! If I didn't know who you are, you will be my ultimate crush!" said the girl called Michiru.

"Yeah, my skills are so great isn't it?" said another girl, Keiko.

"You bet! It's a good thing that our favorite Mai is flat as a board! Making her being Eliot is so easy" Michiru said and the two girls laugh as hard as they could.

"Well, I'm so sorry that I have a board in front of my chest!" The red faced Mai said in embarrassment and anger.

"Sorry Mai, it's just that playing a role male especially the character of Eliot is no difficult to you." Keiko said wiping the tears in her eyes from laughing and handed a mirror to a pouting Mai.

Mai looked at herself in the mirror and stare at herself in awe.

"Is Eliot's hair is black?" she asked as she played the black wig on top of her head.

"Well, the writer of our play is a fan of Tsuruga Ren * from the late night show Skip Beat." Michiru said

"I see, Eliot's description is based on him also. Tall, handsome, so dreamy, sweet" Said Keiko dreamily.

"Then why do I have to play Eliot? I'm short not tall and I'm a girl duh, FYI" Mai said.

"Oh Please Mai, you knew that it will take forever to convince the boys to act in the front of many people and they such a killjoy people, not to mention, they are not so handsome, but you Mai is a bi-shounen*" Michiru said grinning like a Cheshire cat to Mai.

"Besides Mai, Miku-chan adjust Eliot's character for you to fit in. We all agreed that you will play the main character and you did also, that's why you look like Eliot now." Keiko said giving Mai her courage.

All Mai can do is pout.

"Mai! Put this on, I want to see you in full Eliot's costume." Michiru said as she handed Mai their school Boy's Uniform.

Mai Unhappily get the uniform from Michiru and said "Okay just wait a sec as I changed" and she sighed.

15 minutes later, Mai got out from the ladies room fully dressed as a boy, wearing her wig, but the only wrong to her get-up is her shoes.

"I'm back!" Mai said not so cheerfully.

Her two friends stare at her, mouth open slightly, they blinked and start squeling .

"Kyahhhhh!" Mai!" they both squeal.

Mai raised her eyebrow to them.

"You look so stunning! I love you Mai, can you please go out with me?" Keiko said as she clasped her hands and lean towards Mai.

"Ew, Keiko."

"That's not the reply I am expecting when you look like that" Keiko said gloomily.

"Mai, can you act one of the lines of Eliot, the romantic one."

Mai sighed and cleared her throat. She moved forward to Keiko with a scary aura as her bangs hiding her eyes. Keiko step back and stop when she reached the wall. Mai placed both her hands between Keiko and said in a husky low voice.

"Margaret, I am a busy man, you knew that I am no ordinary student and you still don't get it? I always find a time for you. How dense are you?" Mai said as her face fully taken over by Eliot's act.

Michiru watched the scene, holding her breath until unknowingly said " C-Cut!"

Mai was back to her senses and step back as she give Keiko a space.

"That was amazing."

"Mai, you said you don't want to act as him but you portray him and that scene perfectly." Keiko said

"Yeah, and I remember your boss when you are acting."

"Oh please, Naru is not like that."

Ticktock-Ticktock-Ticktok

"Naru!" Mai said in horror

"What time is it?!" Mai asked

"Uh- 3:15 pm?"

"Kami-sama! I'm super-duper late!" Mai said and in a hurry collect all her things.

"At least you should change!" Michiru called back.

"No time, I'll just changed there!" Mai said as she was running for her life. They watched Mai passed though the school gate dressed in a boy chlothes.

"You know, Keiko, if I didn't have a boyfriend and If Mai is really a boy, I will prefer Mai." Michiru said.

"Yeah, me too." Keiko said.

TBC

AN: Hello folks! First of all I really am thankful for you to have a time to read this story. I was inspired to write this when I re-read the manga and seethe cover page of Mai wearing yasuhara's school uniform. Please bear with me for the wrong grammar correct me if I'm wrong please. And I will push myself to finish this story line and if there is another idea I want to continue this series.

*Tsuruga Ren is the Main Character of the Manga/Anime Skip Beat- I dont own Ren and SkipBeat.

Again Thank you!

Love,

The Author ^_^


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The forming of the clouds

AN: Hey guys, for summary I placed this story after the case the sequel of the story (When there is the police Hirota-san

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost-hunt

July 25, 20xx; 4:00pm Wed

*pant*pant*pant*

'Oh no! It's 4:00! I'm 30 minutes late! (AN: forgive me if I assume that Mai should be there by 3:30 and their class end at 3:00 pm) Naru will kill me!' Mai thought a she run as fast as she could. If you are wondering why she dressed like a boy, she didn't have the time to change and it's because their school will have a festival and their class was assigned to do a short movie film which is entitled the white that is covered by red. It is a tragic story written by Miku Harada their classmate. Her role was Eliot Hilbert one of the main character.

Mai is the part time investigator at Shibuya Physique Research, SPR for short, were there they investigate a supernatural events along the team. Kazuya Shibuya or the well-known Doctor Oliver Davis is the CEO of SPR who has a twin named Eugene Davis which is the sole reason why he opened his business, to find her dead twin that he sees how he'd died in the use of his psychometry and he possess a very powerful Pk.

"J-just" *pant* "a little" *pant* "more" *pant* she reached SPR's door and compose herself to get rid of her panting and she slowly turn the knob and in a very slow motion she opened the door hoping that Naru would not hear the tingling sound of the door chimes. With a very, almost successfully opened the door half-way she entered again slowly facing the door and closed it very carefully. Mai smiled to herself as she proudly turn to placed her things to her desk. She blinked, and she turned white and sweat was started to form in her face. She can see three eyes was looking at her, one is confused, the other is wide-eyed and the other eye is telling 'you're dead'.

"Ah- I P-prepare the tea right away" Mai's voice was so silent when she said that. She stepped sideways and after she placed her things to her desk she hurried to the kitchen to prepare the tea.

"Sorry for the interruption Mr Suginuma, please continue."

Mai heard Naru said. 'Ohhh Naru will surely kill me, especially I put a stunt like that, and it's so embarrassing! I should've just enter normally.'

"No worries, Mr Shibuya, is he your little brother?" Mai stopped from her doings and ask herself ' Naru's little brother?… Oh shoot! I forgot I'm still wearing Eliot's costume!

Naru didn't reply for the comment but simply insist that Mr Suginuma to continue his issue to them.

Mai placed the 4 cups of tea on the table and take her seat beside her boss and take notes for the information.

"As I was saying, we believed that the Rest House of the Shino property in Okinawa is haunted."

'Okinawa! And Rest house? Wow, there's a chance to explore the paradise in south' Mai thought.

"The activity was started only last May. At first we only thought that it was a burglar, for we are hearing opening of windows and doors at night, and we often heard footsteps. We doubled our security but then the guards says and the CCTV's didn't caught any during the nights while the masters and also the maids claimed that they heard something disturbing. "

"Is the security is still on tight up until now?" Mai asked him

"Yes, but then only this June, we heard moaning voices scratches and blood stains on the walls. Again we reviewed the CCTVs but caught nothing. To reduce the possibility that it's a prank, all the children were transfer to the Main house here in Tokyo, we also reduce the number of the maids and other personnel until it was only 10 and a few guards patrolling the House. The guards that are occupying the whole house now are all claiming that they indeed heard voices that is all around the house and the blood stains is also just appeared and disappeared just like a bubble.

"That was scary" Mai said in whisper.

"But the worst is, after the typhoon that hit Okinawa, the number of supernatural incidents increase. The guards we hired one by one became injured, the remaining maids are claiming they saw someone walking and will disappear, and another, the blood stain became a blood hand prints. They also heard not just moaning but turn into horrifying screams"

"Please Mr Shibuya, we can't take a risk any longer. We are afraid that it will no longer injured the staff but also take their life."

"Very well, we will take your case." Naru said

"Thank you Mr Shibuya I will inform Mr Shino right away. And may I know how many staff you will bring? And please identify their gender."

"May I know also why you are asking our personnel's?" asked Naru

"Oh, it's for the transportation. You see there are so many cargos that Mr Shino wants to deliver in the Rest house. Mr Shino's friend own a cruise ship and ask for his help about the transportation if you accept our case we already request for you to be added to the trip to Okinawa. He immediately said yes to him for he still have a spare room cabin, unfortunately, for the girls cabin only one room is available, only 2 girls can board a ship we can't add a futon for extra because the rule is the rule. It's for safety purposes."

"I understand"

'Oh no, only two girls and based on the case Ayako and Masako is needed, so I'm going to be left behind, and the place is Okinawa, where paradise lies especially the white beach!' Mai thought in worry. Unknown to her Narus eyes shifted to her.

"Very well, we have 2 ladies and 6 gentleman" Naru said.

'Wait, wait wait, 6 boys?' Mai looked at her boss with confusion.

"Thank you very much Mr Shibuya, May I have the names of your team so that the arrangement for the transportation will be done. The ship will be at Tokyo's Hinode pier, please be there on or before 7:00 am, this Saturday."

"Please expect us to be there on time" and Naru's gaze went to Mai.

"I know" Mai said that only Naru can hear.

"We will send you the detail informations to your mail. Maki, please escort Mr Suginuma to the door"

'Who's Maki?' Mai meets Naru's eyes and the bulb on her head lights up

'I see, I am Maki' Mai stood and escort Mr Suginuma to the exit.

"Thank you Maki-kun and I forgot, please see Ms Nagi from the Admin of the ship, and expect that there will be a safety orientation before boarding on the ship. Safety is a big deal to that cruise ship. By the way the ship is named Alexandre"

"Got it Mr Suginuma. Ms Nagi in the Admin. Alaexandre. Please take care on your way home." Mai said in a low voice.

"Thank you again Maki-kun, please give my regards to your brother." They bow to each other and Mai closes the door.

'Brother huh?' Mai shut the door and immediately hear Naru.

"Mai, e-mail Mr Suginuma for our information and take note the equipment's we will bring." Naru ordered.

"Yes, yes, my big brother" Mai said in a mockingly way.

Naru stare at Mai from head to toe actually and he smirked and said "I'm still more handsome than you….. Maki Shibuya" and he retreats to his dark chamber.

"What the! Grrr! You narcissist Jerk!"

"Honestly that attitude of him never cease to annoy me." Mai said to no one.

Mai started to clean the table and phone the others that a case of a haunted Mansion will be starting. Luckily all of them is free to do their jobs for Naru. "This will be a long case, luckily it was on golden week, but what will I tell the class for the filming?"

Mai again see herself to the mirror.

"I have to be thankful to you Eliot, because of my disguise I will be on this case and addition to be Naru's little brother. Come to think of it, Gene is the older, let's see what kind of Big Brother are you Naru?" and Mai smiled to herself and stared at the window as she watched the passer-byes.

TBC

AN: Well? What do you think? The case is still umm somewhat not interesting? I will emphasize the horror of this story on the next chapter. I will try my best to research scary story-told for this to be effective to you. Please review, it will help me to further improve my story. I was reading shoujo Mangas for the reference of Eliot's lines which will be used on the coming chapters.

Again thank you.

Love,

The author.


	3. Chapter 2-1

Chapter 2.1 The Clear clouds

AN: This chapter only contains Mai's everyday life as a normal High school student (in my thoughts). You can skip this chapter if this may bore you, but still I want to write this chapter(2.1 and 2.2). Hoping that you will like this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt.

"Hu-What!?" Screeched Keiko.

"Mai, you know that this play is important to us, the whole class." Michiru said.

"I know, but I want to go too. I want to go in Okinawa." Mai said.

"But Mai, we will used our golden week to film!, you know that!" Keiko said in anger. Looking at Mai, she, well you know in a verge of crying. She disappoint her friends just for her own selfishness.

"I know, I'm sorry" Mai said in defeat.

"You're Hopeless you know that" said the angry Keiko.

"Now, Now Keiko, don't be like that. Look at Mai, she's so sorry." Michiru said calming the other girl.

The room was silent, a bathroom that was occupied by the three until Keiko said,

"Chura-tama, chinsuko and Shiisa " Keiko said.

"W-what?" Mai said in puzzlement. Michiru's smile widened, "Mai, don't' forget the silk textile okay?"

Mai's eyes covered in tears, she jump and hugs her friends.

"I love you both!"

"If I don't love you, hmmmm" Keiko murmured.

An opening of the door can be heard, and Miku Harada, their classmate enter.

"What the- is this some sort of um.. Never mind" she shake her head as she was ignored by the three hugging girls.

The three snapped from their world (with sparkle sparkle) when they heard a flush.

"Um, maybe let's go to our class?"

"Yeah" they said in agreement.

"Girls, I have an announcement after class, don't go home yet." Miku said

"Okay!" they said in unison.

*ding dong**ding Dong*

"So Miku what is it?" boy 1 (sorry, can't think of a name) said.

"Our story line has been declined by the teachers. They said we should not display or allow them to watch such tragic and contains bloody-bloody thing. (The original plot of the story ending is, Eliot will die)"

The class was filled by noise. Some was worried, what would they do for the upcoming school's festival.

"What can we do, hunted house, café, shops and others was taken by other class. Stupid rules of uniqueness" girl 2 said.

"Please everybody, silent!" Miku said. "They don't approved the story, but the whole filming is still our project! Don't worry I already written a different story line"

"That does mean that I will not play Eliot anymore?" Mai said hoping that she will play another role beside male role.

"Yes and No Taniyama-san" Mai face turn from disappointment to puzzled one.

"The Characters for the Play is still the same, but in Eliot's role, it was a total changed. Eliot is a girl, disguising as a boy."

"What!" Mai said out loud

"Please get the manuscripts and pass it to the whole class. I would like everybody to cooperate with us. Remember, we are the representative of the 2nd year level. And don't worry the other class will help also for the background and sound effects okay?."

The whole class nod and all said yes.

"Taniyama-san and friends would you mind if we stay here at school for a couple of hours?"

"Ummm I ha-" Mai was cut by Michiru

"She don't mind, and we don't mind also, ne, Kieko"

"Yes"

"Okay, class that's all for today, you may go home now."

The only left at the room was Mai, Michiru, Kieko, Miku,Haru and Mina.

"So The 6 of us will start filming the 1st part. Haru, Mina please help me set up the lights and the camera" started Miku

"Mai, phoned shibuya-san that you can't go to your work today and for tomorrow." Keiko said.

"But Keiko"

"No buts, sometimes Mai, you have to sacrifice."

"But its Naru, you don't know what he would do, I tell you he's a devil in an angel's clothing!"

"He will let you off, I'm sure" Keiko said

"How can you be sure?" Mai asked.

"Because ~ he likes you!" Keiko said imitating Happy (from fairyTai)

"Pu-lease!" Mai said in annoyance

"Anyways, Mai go to the admin and call Shibuya san." Michiru said.

"Please Mai, I still have to discuss to you about your character and we have to film your acts for today and for tomorrow in compensation to the "golden week"" said Michiru.

"Please Taniyama-san, I'll accompany you to the admin" pleaded Miku

"O-Okay, and you don't have to go with me Harada-san you can set up with them" Mai said in defeat.

-At the admin Office-

*ring*ring*

"Mai, your hands in sweat" stated Kieko

"I am super-duper nerv-"

"Hello?" 'Oh dear here comes the voice of Lin-san' Mai thought

"Umm, Lin-san, it's me Mai, can I talk to Naru?"

"Wait a second Mai-san" Lin replied through the phone. A long pause emerged before she heard the sexy voice of his narcissist boss.

"Mai, what is it?"

"Um, Naru, I –ah, um" a nervous Mai said

"I'm hanging up" clearly he was annoyed.

"Wait!"

"Don't shout. Again, what is it?" 'He's totally pissed off I can tell'

"Naru, can I have a day-off today and tomorrow, you see I am-"

"Whatever"

"Hey!"

"Just be here Saturday 5:00 am sharp, even if you're late a second, you're out of the case." He said so elegantly.

"Hey That-"

*toot*toot*toot*

'Grrr! That Jerk!' Mai stared at the phone with a killing aura.

"So Mai, what did he say?"

"I am beautiful" Mai said in a straight face.

"Oh no, Mai's hallucinating again."

"Ah, Michiru, Keiko, can I borrow your alarm clock? You don't need an alarm this golden week right?"

"Of course, but why borrowing from the two of us?" Michiru said.

*sigh*"You know me, I don't have to spell it to you guys." Mai said and she turn to Harada "Harada-san what it's my role now?"

"You're the heroine, and your character is, still Eliot Hilbert."

"What? Why did you still use the name Eliot?"

Miku just smiled at them and one by one she tells them the story of "The red in the snow"

TBC

AN: Well guys, what do you think? I would like to write the play for this one, I know it's boring but you can skip this and the chapter2.2 also. Chapter 2.2 is the acting scene of the play (please expecct that it will be a long insert chapter). I know I know I shouldn't write this boring chapter but, what can I say? I can't help it. Hehehhe. Forgive me. Please~? I promise Chapter 3 will be the start of the adventure of SPR to Okinawa. I'm researching some scary stories, so that I won't disappoint you guys.

Thank you so much!

Loves,

The Author


	4. Chapter 2-2

Chapter 2.2

AN: Hi beloved guys, this is the part 2 of Mai's daily life in school. Hope you like my story for their film. Again you can skip this chapter and proceed for the start of the adventure of SPR to Okinawa for the next chapter. Hope you like this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt

Chapter 2.2 The Clear Blue Sky 2

-Character's POV (Eliot)

"Kyahh!" The three girls whispering to each other.

"Isn't he so handsome?"

"Yeah, He's totally my type!"

*sigh* 'My beauty causes a ruckus already? This is the first day of school in my High-school days. It's hard to be beautiful' I thought

I glanced from the three girls that gossiping, fluttering their eyes to me. I stared at them for a second and said to myself 'ah, how nice, I want to wear that cute uniform.'

"Kyahh! He's looking at us, maybe we have a chance on him" and the three girls giggled to each other.

That's right, I am Eliot Hilbert outside is a boy image but inside, a totally teenage girl. Don't get me wrong, I am not a homo, but I am a real girl that cosplaying a boy. It was started by the stupid request of my grandfather and my idiocy takes me to this weird path. *sigh*

*Flashback*

"Mom! Is my super cute/pretty uniform already here?" I asked

"Ellie! Quick, we have to go to the hospital! Your grandfather, he's dying!"

"Wh- Yeah!" We go to the hospital in a hurry. I and my grandfather was so close. He was my partner in crime, and he always save me from my Mom's wrath. My father died when I was small, so I treat my grandfather as my father, but, you now old people, they tend to spoil their grandchildren.

"Grandpa!" I called to him. There, I see him, he was equipped by the heart monitor, and when I looked at it, and I saw his heartbeat was low. I stared at it in horror.

"Grandpa, tell me you will not going to leave us." I pleaded to him as I near to the side of the bed.

"I don't think that I can promise to you that. " He whispered and turn his head to my mother. "Sayuri please get that box, and give it to Ellie."

My mother get the box from the side table and handed it to me.

"Ellie, whatever happens, remember that I will always be by your side" She whispered to me. Fear is enveloping me, for this will be grandpa's last will.

"Ellie, please open the box." He Commanded.

I slowly open the box and my eyes widened. "Isn't it my new High-School uniform?" I asked

My mother slightly nod and smile guiltily. Wait, guiltily?

"Grandpa, I don't understand. Why? This is a boy's uniform" My voice slightly raised forgetting that he is dying.

"Ellie, this would be my wish. Be a boy. You see Romeo is my best friend, but passed away already. We had an agreement that our child will be married, but you know, He had two daughters and I only have Sayuri."

"Wait, do you mean, that?"

"Yes Ellie, You have to marry the eldest son of the youngest daughter of Romeo, Hiro Saito."

"Grandpa, this is too much. I just seen him once when we were, 5 years old? and that memory should not be brought back. Grandpa~" I whined.

Grandpa's heart beat is beginning to slow and slow. My heart breaks, every time I see the heart monitor.

"Okay, Okay! I marry him, Grandpa, don't die!" I cried "And grandpa, I don't understand why I would wear this uniform!" My mother held my shoulder as I cried.

"H-Hiro is angry to any female living in this world. So I asked you to be a boy, because that is the only way he would be by your side."

*end of Flashback*

*sigh* I totally fell from his trap. After that scene act, my Grandpa is alive and healthy. I gazed at the sky and cry comically 'Why oh why world. What I have done for you to do this to me? Why do I have to be a boy? Why do I have to lower my voice when I don't have adams apple? Why oh Why!' Suddenly, someone bumped me and I trip a little ruining my emo-emo moment.

"Hey!" I called to him. He just ignored me.

"Hey! I said!"

"Oh, sorry I didn't notice you. What is it you want?" I stared at him, and wow, he's so cute! He's totally my type!

"Quit staring, It's rude you know, homo" and he walked away.

"Wh-! Hey I am not a homo!" I said in anger as I ran to him.

"Yeah, yeah, homo" and he repeat it again!

After a boring hours listening to the opening ceremony, luckily we do not have classes for we have to settle our things to the dormitory. Ohhh thinking of sharing a room with a man, a disgusting man, it made me shiver.

"Hilbert-san, this is dorm no. 2. Your room is number 012" The beautiful manager Kana-san said to me. At least there is a girl in this dorm.

"May I ask, is there a person whom I will share the room?"

"Yes, and I wish, I'm you." She said.

"Huh, why would you?"

"Oh you'll see, here is your key, room 012"

"Thank you" I said bowing to her. I found my room and wow! This is not bad. The Room is tidy, the atmosphere is welcoming. This is not a room for a boy. I noticed that the things of my roommate is unpacked, and I assume that my bed is the upper one. (AN: Guys I have been watching To the beautiful you:Korean; I imagined the Room to be like theirs)

A door opening can be heard.

"Oh, homo, you are my roommate? Oh no, I have to be careful" Someone said.

That voice! "First of all I am not a homo. And second, the name's Eliot Hilbert." I stretched my right arm to him as I scowl.

He stared at it as if I have a disease!

"Hiro Saito, nice to meet you El-homo" and I forgot I was angry for calling me homo and I forgot that this person my soon to be husband, because of his sweet beautiful smile.

End of Film

"Okay! That was a wrap up!" Miku Harada said.

"Taniyama-san thank you for your hard work. But promise me, after your job, you will ask your employer for a long week vacation." She added.

"I know, don't worry" Mai said. 'I wonder, would Naru allow me to ha a vacation leave?' she thought.

"Ok guys, we can go home now, but be sure the editing group to be here tomorrow."

"Yes!" the people said.

Mai was dragged by her friends in the corner. "Mai, I heard that you will also play a boy in your job" Keiko said to her.

"Yeah, and top of it all, I am Naru's brother."

"Ohhhh,, He likes you!" she said, immitating Happy of fairyTail again.

"What if, you're disguise fail you? Surely your "older brother" will kill you!" Michiru said

"Don't scare Mai, I have a plan for that"

At Keiko's House

"No! I don't want to… after all the trouble to grow my hair on my shoulder! No!"

"Oh please Mai, don't be such a baby! Your hair will grow in no time" said Keiko

"Don't move or your haircut will turn bad." She added.

'Keiko here, use it on Mai" Michiru handed Keiko a hair dye formula, a black one.

"Don't! My hair!"

"Mai, don't worry this hair dye is washable." And they grin evilly.

After a makeover of Mai…

"I was totally violated, my hair is totally violated" Mai said as she fake cry in the corner.

"Oh, Mai, it's not that bad, look! You really like a boy now!" and they giggled

"Thank you, Oh my bestfriends….." she gritted her teeth.

"You're welcome, Mai" Her two friends said in unison.

"Oh, by the way, did you bring you're alarm clock?" Mai asked them.

TBC

AN: Well, what do you say? Is my story "The red in the snow" is good or not? Please I need a review for this (Because, I am planning to submit it. HIHIHIHI). And oh, I have decided, I will insert the continuation of the story as an insert chapter (just like in mangas) from the following chapters. Is it okay?

Let me introduce the characters:

Eliot Hilbert = Mai Taniyama

Grandpa = one of their classmate that has a make-up of an old person.

Sayuri = Miku Harada

Hiro Saito = Kumi Nara (apparently, he's one of the cute guy in their year level)

3 girls = the 3 girls in other section

Movie Film ; A project of the 2nd class year level for the upcoming festival.

There. Chapter 2 is finished, now the adventure of SPR will begin at chapter 3. Hope you will like it.

Love,

The Author


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Darkness coming in the sky

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt

July 28, 20xx ,Saturday…. 3:30 am

*Alarm Clock whistling*

A Hand reached the annoying sound of the clock and turn off the alarm. After 3 minutes, the sound of the Alarm is ringing again. Again, a hand slowly finds the source of the sound to turn it off, and voila! The clock has been found.

5 minutes later, *RING**RING*RING* the most annoying continuous sound type of the alarm can be heard.

"Okay!Okay! I'm up, so shut the hell up!" A brunette girl said, oh forgive me, correction a black hair girl/boy said. Mai got up from her futon and turn of the clock's alarm that she placed to the floor away from where she lied.

"Damn clock. Keiko's clock has the most annoying sound." She said. She grumbled. She stare and sending daggers to the poor clock.

"It was all Naru's fault, saying to be there as early as 5 am. Damn, too early, 3:30 in the morning. Damn Naru, Damn!" She cursed.

*Sigh* "You know, you're tempting me, stop that, if I do give in to you, I will lost my job forever." She said as she stare to her futon.

After the preparation has been made, our little Mai is ready to go…..

*Sigh* "The moment I step outside of my apartment, I will be no longer Mai Taniyama, but I am Maki Shibuya, little brother of the great Naru, Remember that Mai…eh Maki. Mom, Dad, Please watch over me, and guard and guide me. Love you both!" She said as she glance at the photo of her parents.

*Yawn and Grumble of stomach* "I didn't have the chance to get some breakfast" She said. At last after the long walk (from train station to SPR building) Mai saw the building, and at the entry way, she saw the black van and Lin loading the equipment they will use. She jogged to Lin and greet him Good Morning. But before that, a light bulb in her head appears, and.

"Good Morning, Lin-san!" Mai greeted with her low voice.

"Good Morning to you too, Mai-san" Lin greeted back.

"Lin-san, how do you know I am Mai? I perfectly hid my upper face with my cap, and I do look like a boy, don't I?" Said she.

"Mai-san in this block, in this time of hour, in our schedule and yours and Naru's scheme, it will be no surprise if I did recognize you." He said with a ghostly smile.

"Where's my Big brother anyway?" Mai asked pouting putting her hands to her hips.

"Naru's in the office, go get the Microphone and load it to the van." He commanded.

"Ai, Ai Sir!" She saluted Lin. 'Good thing Lin is in the "good mood" mode' Mai thought.

"Glad to see you in time, Mai" a familiar sexy voice said. Mai turn around and saw him with his trademark smirk. She glared at him and continue her work.

"Naru, why do I have to wake up early in the morning? You can load this equipment without my help, for goodness sake! And Look at you, standing like a King! I am a girl you know." She said

"Let me remind you Mai, I am the CEO of SPR, you are my employee, and for now you are a boy."

"Tsk!" The only word she said.

"Is the all necessary equipment was loaded?" He asked.

"Yes your oh great majesty" Mai said.

"It's all set, Naru" Lin said.

"Well Then let's get going. I have contacted Takigawa for the time and meeting pla-" Naru was cut off by Mai's growling stomach.

"Uh, do you have food Naru-nii?" Mai said holding her embarrassing stomach.

Naru sigh. "We'll go get breakfast along the way to the port." Naru said as the three climb to the van and start their journey.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

6: 30 Am at Tokyo port

"Where are they? They are late and Naru is pissed." Mai said as she stand at the edge of the port of Hargeon, kicking a stone to the sea.

"Young Man, be careful there!" Said the Man to Mai. Mai just waived at him signaling that she took note of the warning.

Mai wore a hoodie short sleeve shirt and a short that is loose to her and the length is just above her knees. She also wears a cap that hide her now black hair. Suddenly, Mai saw a SUV parking at the port.

A Man and a woman got out of the car as they bickering to each other.

"Geez woman, because of you we are late. You are bringing us the doom in our life!"

"Oh Shut-up old man" The red-hair woman said.

The bickering couple, I mean the Man was no other than Houshou Takigawa. He often called simply monk or Bou-san. He's exorcism mostly work and considered as a powerful Buddhist working for SPR. He was a monk at Mt. Koya (famous place for Monks in training) but his real profession is a musician and he plays bass.

The Ladie that Bou-san blaming for their doom is Ayako Matsuzaki. Ayako is a Shinto priestess who performs exorcism as well for SPR. Her work often fail because her power is reliant on a special connection to the trees. She serve as a doctor also for the team.

While the two bickering and hitting each other (Ayako only that hits Bou-san) , a young man trying to stop them and a laughing boy to their back. The poor young man was John Brown. John is a Caucasian Catholic priest from Australia, he has a weird accent of speaking Japanese. Most of his power for exorcism was used for the possessed human cause by a spirit. He's cleansing cannot harm the person the spirit possessed, unlike Bou-san. The other boy Is Osamu Yasuhara. He was sometimes called Four-eyes and he loves to joke about his relationship to Bou-san. He was a college student and a part-time researcher at SPR.

'Wait, someone is missing' Mai thought and for her cue, a black car arrive and the very reserve Masako Hara was escort to get down from the car.

'What an entrance, does she really need help? What is she an ojou-sama *?' Mai mumble to herself.

Masako Hara is a well-known medium in Japan. She can see spirits and serve as a channel for the spirits. She often has a television show. Mai is jealous with her because Naru respect and acknowledge her ability. Masako always wearing a Kimono and unlike Mai, she seems to be more mature. And like Mai, She has a thing also for Naru.

Mai watch the team gather to the SPR black van. She did not approach them immediately for she have an evil plan for her so called family.

"You're late. I have clearly instructed you all to be here 6:00 am Sharp." Naru's cold voice greeted them.

"Sorry, Naru you see, Ayako here imitating a slow poke."

"Hey! I am not a slowpoke, and See, Masako was late too!" Ayako complain.

"Enough!" Naru scolded them. They immediately shut their mouth.

"Where's Mai?" Yasuhara ask.

"Goofing around. We already registered our names to the cruise admin and undergo to the safety orientation. Hurry up go there." Naru said in his cold icy voice.

"He's sure is mad." Whispered Bou-san to John. All John can do is nod.

The team started to board to the ship.

Masako was left behind for her slow pace.

Mai chooses this opportunity to approach the team. She will execute her not so evil plan which is just to pass at them and wait for them to recognize her.

Unfortunately Masako tripped, stepping her beautiful Kimono. She stumble and she will fall form the bridge which serve as a way between the dock and the ship.

Mai, hurriedly go to Masako's side forgetting her not so evil plan. Miraculously, she get there in time before Masako totally fall. Mai's right hand snake to the medium's waist and the other one had gripped the railings.

"Are you okay?" Mai asked half worried and half relieved.

Masako stare at her for a minute. Her face turns to red and she stutter, "I-I'm f-fine. Thank you"

"Why did you wear Kimono at a time like this?" (Mai is referring to the weather) she said as she Help Masako to stand. Her companion lower her head, and Mai didn't miss the blush on Masako's face. 'Why is she blushing? Hmmm maybe she was embarrassed by the incident. Really, this girl, is her fashion always Kimono?' Mai thought.

"Next time, wear such appropriate dress ok? Give me your bag, and hold the rail." She commanded Masako. All Ms. Hara can do is to obey the command.

"Hara-san! Are you okay?!" Called John and he ran toward the girls. John witness the incident for he was waiting for the girl to be on board on the ship. (AN: Sorry folks, I really assume Masako was so slow given her wearing a Kimono and a sandal ^_^)

"I'm fine john, don't worry. This boy help me." And then she turned to the puzzled Mai.

"Thank you very much" She bow to her.

"Well, thank you for helping her." John eyed the bag that Mai's carrying. "Please, let me carry that. We can handle from here. Eh, what's your name?" Mai wake up from her realization that the two didn't recognize her and she grin evilly.

"Oh, I'm Maki Shibuya." She said in a low voice.

"Shibuya eh? Well then thank you." And the two bowed to her.

As soon as the two was out of her sight, Mai jumped as she express her triumph. "Yes! The disguise is perfect!"

At the admin.

"Ummm ano, Miss, are you sure that there is no mistakes here on the list?" Bou-san asked to the receptionist.

"I assure you sir that is the exact names to be on-board under the name of Shibuya Physic research." She said

"Naru!" Ayako said as soon as Naru and Lin joined them.

"Naru look, there is a mistake here!" Bou-san said agitated.

"What could it be then?" Naru asked calmly.

"Look, Mai's name isn't here, but instead a Maki Shibuya was listed in here!" Bou-san said

'Maki Shibuya?' Masako and John looked to each other.

"Will you keep your voice down? And No, there was no mistake there."

"What!"

"Now-now my love, stop it, if Naru said nothing is wrong, then that's it." Yasuhara said which gives shiver to Bou-san.

"May I ask who Maki Shibuya is?" Asked Yasu

And for that cue, Mai enter and exclaim "I am Maki Shibuya. Nice to meet you all" (AN: Please consider that when Mai is Maki, she lower her voice to make it sound like a boy) and she bowed at them. Yasuhara's glass glinted. He knows.

"Who are you anyway?" Ask Ayako to Mai.

"Umm-guest? Please here is you key to your cabins."

Naru get the keys and distribute them to the person in charge.

"Enjoy your stay here at Alexandre Cruise ship. Thank you" The receptionist bow.

Upon reaching their cabin rooms, Ayako and Bou-san keep glancing at the boy.

"Well, love here is our room." Yasuhara said to Bou-san.

"Stop that shounen" and he shivers. "Oi Naru, why did you pair me with him?" Bou-san asked which has been ignored.

All Bou-san can do is sigh and drag himself to the room unwillingly. Yasuhara bend to Mai's ears and said, "Maybe, I will make my moved to you since Bou-san keep pushing me, ne Ma~ki~kun?" He smiled and he proceed to enter their room.

"Ignore him boy" Ayako said to Mai. "C'mon Masako, we should go to our room then. Let's leave this men behind" Masako and Ayako.

'Hmmm, let's see Me, Naru, Lin-san and John was left. Naru and Lin sure will share a room, and thankfully its John was left to share with 'Mai thought as she followed John.

"Ummm, Maki-kun? I think you are in the wrong room." John said.

'Eh?'

"Maki! What are you doing?" Naru called to her.

Mai stared with Naru in horror.

'Oh dear'

TBC

AN: Sorry guys! Super late update! I have a busy schedule, and luckily I find a time to write this. Sooooooooo how is it? Is it Ok for the introduction to the team? Is it too boring? Please, review, I need it to improve the story. Or kindly PM me if you want. Please continue follow the story, I promise I will really make it so interesting, and please please, please, tell me if the Characters are still the characters. ^_^ Thank you!.

Love,

The Author


End file.
